Hermione
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Hermione...she was neither tall nor thin, not beautiful or comely. She was disgusting, ugly even. He looked again, she was beautiful, elegant, gorgeous and desirable. He wanted her, no needed her. Draco looked at Hermione, he would have her, no matter wha


Hi there

**Hi there! I have had this idea for a while but I didn't really know how to start it. I had another Draco/Hermione story started that got only one review, and this is the original idea for that story so that first chapter is included in this story, if it looks at all familiar to anyone. It is Draco/Hermione, in a way. And in a way there is no pairing. It's confusing, I guess. I always thought that Draco wouldn't up and become good and instantly love Hermione, want her, yes, I think that more possible. So that is the plot premise for my story, he just wants her, to snog her a bit and leave her, no love or any romantic notions to that. I hope you like it. I love reading Draco/Hermione stories and I hope someone will love to read mine. ******** Oh, I totally copied the title of Juno. Just because it says 'Hermione' and maybe a few other reasons. ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There she was. Not beautiful nor graceful, not even particularly good looking. But there she was. Her hair was frizzy and incredibly bushy, her skin wasn't as smooth or as pale as others, her teeth weren't dazzling white and neat, they were large and buck-toothed... She wasn't that tall or that thin, she wasn't graceful and elegant. But he couldn't stop watching her. He turned away, looking at the book in his lap. He sighed and looked up, eyeing her again. He looked and saw her differently, her head tilted back in a soft laugh, her eyes wrinkled with a smile. He saw her in a different light. She was beautiful, her hair was smooth and silky, her skin shone in the light, her teeth were perfect and fit her face, she was long and perfectly proportioned, she was smooth and elegant, she was gorgeous. He closed his eyes angrily, he didn't love her. He wanted her, he wanted Hermione. Draco looked up and smiled maliciously to himself, he didn't want her romantically; he just needed to bang her, get it out of his system. He slammed his book shut and stood up. He swiftly walked past her, smiling to himself. He would get her and leave her like a busted wand. He left the library with smug thoughts in his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione, clutching many books to her chest, walked swiftly down the hall. Her hair swished behind her as a soft breeze blew through the corridor. She shut her eyes and smiled to herself, enjoying the cool wind. She bumped into someone, someone tall and thin, and collapsed on the stone floor. She opened her eyes and looked up. Draco sneered at her but quickly wiped it away. He leant forward and picked up one of her many books. She stood up and quickly snatched it from his hands. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, whispering into her ear.

"You should be careful, Hermione." He whispered sensually. He narrowed his eyes and let her wrist go. He walked away with a smirk, his black cloak billowing behind him. Hermione sighed, letting loose the breath she had been holding in. having him so close was intoxicating and confusing. She glared at his retreating form, but couldn't help but swoon at the way he had so sexily whispered her name. She clutched the books closer to her chest and walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco laughed to himself as he left Hermione standing in the hallway, clutching her books to herself with a confused look on her face. He smirked and left the hallway, quickly descending the stairs that led into the dank dungeons of the slytherin common room. He whispered the password to the portrait and slithered into the common room. Only a few slytherins lay about the room, no one important to the great Draco. He sneered at them as he tore off his cloak and tossed it into one of the emerald green armchairs. He lowered himself into a black leather armchair in front of the roaring blue fire, but didn't feel its warmth. He lowered his chin on his folded hands, his eyes searching the fire. How would he get that up tight bitch Hermione to loosen up and…well, fuck him? He shut his eyes, the darkness surrounding him and encompassing him. He drifted off into sleep, feeling the faint warmth of the roaring blue fire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione walked along the hallway, her shoes clacking on the stone floor, the sounds bouncing off the empty walls. She struggled, the books in her arms were very heavy and she was close to dropping them. She shut her eyes and sighed, trying to jump them up so she could get a better hold on them. Unfortunately, the sudden weight as they fell down overwhelmed her and she dropped them into a large pile on the floor. She sighed, exasperated, and bent to pick them up. As she leant over, another figure bumped into her. Already frustrated, she snapped up to tell that person to bug off but stopped as she looked at who it was. Draco Malfoy looked at her with his steely grey eyes narrowed and Hermione stared back. She noticed the small book in his hand and smirked.

"You should watch where you're going, Malfoy." She said with as much hate as she could muster. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she stood before him, not frightened.

"I wouldn't be one to talk, Mudblood." He spat at her. "You are a witch right? One spell, "wingardium leviosa", now doesn't that sound familiar?" he spat out. He raised his book and continued to read, stepping over her books and kicking one into the wall. She glared at him as he walked past, but slapped herself in the head once he rounded the corner. Why didn't she think of that?! She lifted the books and placed them into a tall, vertical column. She cast the spell quickly and continued walking down the hall. She hummed slightly to herself as she led the books down the dank hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione lifted the page of her book, letting it fall with a thick sounding rustle. She looked up wistfully, wondering about her interesting encounter with Draco. It was no different from any other counter they had before, but she felt different. For one instance, she didn't even know he could read. She smiled to herself and continued to read the page. After three tries and rereading the same paragraph over and over she sighed and put the book down. She sat, looking at the crackling fire and wondered. Draco was an arrogant git, a mighty jerk, and only partially good looking. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

Likewise…….Draco Malfoy was enjoying the dank and dark area that was his dormitory. He inhaled the dank smell and shuddered. That was a smell he wouldn't get tired of. As he inhaled, a certain Mudblood popped into his mind. He couldn't get that smirk out of his mind, those eyes that glowed with a fire as she spat at him. It was a fire he liked, although he could not understand why. He wasn't even partially attracted to her, her breast were not large, she was not as thin as girls that often came at him, her hair was frizzy, she wasn't tall, she wasn't beautiful to him. But the eyes, he could not stop thinking about them. He scowled and stormed out of the dungeon, his black cloak billowing behind him like black clouds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This class was bor-well, not interesting to say the least. Hermione snored slightly, her head slipping from her palms. She landed flat on her desk and jumped up, determined to find _some _interest in this class. But alas, she could muster up none. Thankfully, the class ended and she hurriedly grabbed her books and left the classroom. She quickly rushed down the hallway, even though she was not in too great of a rush to get to potions, although she had an urge to see Draco again, she was not looking forward to the class. As she was lost in thought and wandered down the hallway, she bumped into someone. She looked up and began to apologize but noticed that it was Malfoy. His eyes smiled at her through platinum blond hair but his mouth scowled at her. She backed away and glared at him.

"You have a habit of popping up anywhere I am, Malfoy." She said at him. Draco smirked, flipping his hair from his eyes and stepping closer to her. With his nose within mere inches of hers, he smiled at her wryly.

"Well, maybe I'm just infatuated with you…Her-mi-o-ne." he said, his voice like oil slithering down her body and causing a shiver down her spine. He smirked and walked away, leaving Hermione to gape as he passed her. She shook it off and hurried to the dungeons. She walked into Snape's classroom, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim, barely-there lighting. The first person in the class, as usual, she took a seat near the back, anxiously waiting for Ron and Harry to show up. She heard the dungeon door swing open and looked over. To her unfortunate surprise, it was neither Ron nor Harry. Draco sauntered into the classroom, his hands in his pockets and his hair again covering his steely grey eyes. She scoffed and pulled a book from her bag, flipping it open and reading it. A few minutes after, however, she got the strange notion that someone was watching her very intently. Knowing it was not Snape, he was too busy being oily and uncouth to care, and obviously she was the only one in the room, she shuddered thinking that Malfoy was so intent on her. She turned, snapping her head and looking into his eyes.

"See something you like, Dragonboy?" she smirked. Draco narrowed his eyes and flung his head to the side. He stared at her with one eye through his floppy bangs.

"Not in the least bit." He answered, somewhat truthfully. Sure, in truth she was not at all attractive to him, but there was something intoxicating about her, something infuriating, and something he liked that he couldn't explain. She scoffed and turned her head back to her book, staying that way until the idiots joined her.

Ron and Harry sat near her and struck up conversation. It infuriated Draco how well she got along with them, how natural she was and how fluid and almost beautiful she looked when she was with them, unlike the cold front she put up with him. In a way, he envied the two for it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'What is with him?' Hermione thought, sitting in the common room, reading a rather large book. Draco had been acting rather weird, coming up to her and whispering things into her ear that made her weak in the knees. If he was attempting to seduce her, she hated to admit it, but it was working almost perfectly. At night, as she lay in bed, she couldn't help it as his head popped into her mind and almost instinctively, she would reach beneath her pajamas and being massaging her sore vagina. Tonight was one such instance. She slowly massaged it, whispering Draco's name softly as to not awaken her sleeping roommates. The curtains were drawn across her bed so they still could not see her, but still she felt uneasy. With a final insert of her finger she came softly, clamping her legs tightly together against her hand. Draco's face disappeared from her mind and she quickly cleaned the blankets with a swift spell. She hated Draco but the things he was doing to her was making her classes unbearable, even more so. She softy shook her head and lie down on her bed. She flipped over and closed her eyes, trying not to think of the dragon as sleep overcame her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is with her? Draco thought angrily. Any other girl would have melted by now and he would have had his way with them and left them. Damn, prudish granger, Draco thought angrily. She was playing hard to get and it was working. Draco was going insane with lust, every thought was occupied with ramming granger into his green and silver bedpost, making her cry his name so loud that she rattled Dumbledore's spine. He grabbed his front bangs and pulled them, crying out. He hated her for doing this to him, driving him crazy with need. He could have any other girl with a snap of his fingers, and god knows he did that enough, but Hermione was a hard nut to crack. He would have to turn up the heat, he had to have her sooner then later, otherwise he would explode with want.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione walked the long hallway, her favorite place to relax and walk, and smiled to herself. Draco…damn Draco, she sighed. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, trying to get his face out her mind. Likewise……Draco walked down the hallway, glowering at anyone in his path. He rubbed his temples roughly, trying to let his torture mind free from that insufferable Mudblood granger. He closed his eyes and in a mere second, bumped into a smaller figure. He opened his eyes and glowered at the person. Hermione looked shocked but the look was replaced with slight horror and excitement. Draco replaced the scowl with a small smirk, which he hoped was sexy. He narrowed his eyes in a sleepy manner and shook his head only slightly to give his head a bed-head tousled look. He smiled at her a little more broadly as he saw Hermione's knees weaken slightly. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his body so close to hers and he mouth so close to her ear. He whispered huskily, "Looks like you're following me, Hermione. Are you looking for me?" he whispered, lustfully. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came, and she looked like a goldfish, and Draco had to resist the urge to laugh. He did laugh but so deep and evilly that it was sexy, a laugh that, somehow, didn't seem to patronize her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes boring into his silver eyes and she smiled softly.

"Of course, I'm looking for the biggest, most egotistical bastard in the school and I seem to have found him." She huffed and turned away, continuing to walk down the hall. Draco glowered after her angrily and punched the nearest thing next to him, which happened to be a very small first year hufflepuff.

Damn bitch, he thought to himself, I need her, I don't fucking care if she consents, I'm getting her tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione needed a bath, badly. She was hot and needed a cool shower to, well, get Draco from her mind. She tossed her school bag onto her bed and left the common room. She walked down an inconspicuous hallway and turned to face a rather plain door with a rather large painting on it. She whispered the password and stepped into the extravagant bathroom; being a prefect had its perks, you know. She stripped off her school robes and clothing and folded them, laying them gently on a small bench off to the side of the door. Dressed now in only her black slightly lacey bra and panties, she stepped over to the large golden faucets and began twisting them until large frothy bubbles poured out. When she got the water to the right temperature and the right amount of bubbles in, she undressed completely. She slipped off her panties and unclipped her bra, tossing them both over to her other clothing. She slipped into the water and submerged herself. She emerged, wiping back her hair and sighing. She settled into the water and closed her eyes.

"Well, well." Drawled a familiar voice, much closer and clearer then Hermione would have liked it. She opened her eyes and almost shot up before realizing she was completely naked. Bringing more bubbles over to her chest area she turned around to face Draco. Draco was standing half-naked, a towel draped so carelessly about his waist. His arms were crossed over his pale and slightly muscular chest, and amused smirk on his lips. Hermione glared at him, but could not help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She back away, inching toward the other side of the large swimming pool sized bathtub.

"What do you want, Draco?" she asked, her voice slightly shivering. Draco raised a thin eyebrow and smiled a little broader.

"Oh I don't know. A bath? I would suppose?" he smiled evilly. He let the towel drop and Hermione flipped her head around until she heard him get into the water. She opened her eyes and gasped, Draco was smirking about an inch from her face.

"Or maybe, Hermione," he said huskily, "I want you." He looked at her. Hermione shivered as he glanced over her, admiring her naked form. He brought himself closer to her, placing his hands gently at her hips beneath the water. Hermione froze as he neared himself closer and closer to her, his lips hovering right above hers. He clutched onto her hips tighter and brought her up to him. He kissed her, gently to get her to respond. She did, for a moment. She arched into the kiss but after a mere second, she bit his lips and walked a few feet away. She wrapped her arms around his breasts and panted, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?!" she shouted. Draco glared at her, wiping the blood from his lower lip away quickly. Before she could gasp, Draco was in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

"You, damnit!" he kissed her, roughly, bashing his tongue around in her mouth. She tried to scream but Draco held onto her his tightly, clawing into them. She whimpered into the kiss and Draco smirked. He began to finger her roughly, shoving one finger into her pussy. Being a virgin and unused to the pleasure of it, Hermione couldn't help but moan softly at his rough touch. He shoved another in and this time Hermione whimpered in pain. He licked her neck and bit it, drawing a soft whimper from Hermione. He licked her collar bone and her jaw, coming up to her ear.

"I've wanted this for a while." He grunted. Hermione whipped her head away from his ear and he chuckled darkly.

She turned to face him and growled at him, "You won't get further." She pulled his fingers from her and ran from the pool, getting only to the flat surface before Draco tackled her to the hard, cold ground. He pinned her arms above her as he stared her down, lecherously. He eyed her breasts and down to her slightly hairless vagina.

"Prim and proper down to the last detail, eh, granger?" he commented.

He smirked as Hermione looked on at him with horrified eyes. Draco spread her vagina's lips apart and positioned his stiff erection right near the entrance. He lowered his eyes and without a moments warning, thrust into her completely. Hermione screamed, arching her back and attempting to close her legs. Draco laughed as he pounded into her mercilessly, clutching her thin wrists painfully. Hermione thrashed around, screaming as he pound into her and pound into her again. Draco grunted with each unwanted thrust and pulled his head back. With a final thrust and a final grunt, he came, spilling his filthy Draco seed into her with a satisfied groan. He pulled out of her, his seed spilling from her. He smirked smugly and stood, observing the scene below him.

"You're pitiful." Draco spit out. He redressed quickly, not bothering to clean up his mess left behind. He walked to the door and glowered at her, spitting at the floor. He left the room, the door closing in a great and powerful crash. Hermione lay on the floor, curled into the fetal position with one hand wrapped around her belly, her hair fanned out below her. She cried, more powerfully then she had ever cried before, letting everything spill out. She cried, sitting up, crying even more as she saw the nasty sperm spill from the rape. She wiped her hair back, trying to cease her crying. She stood up, slowly and shakily, and walked over to the tub. She lowered herself into it. Deciding the water was not nearly hot enough she turned the tap to near scalding temperatures. She grabbed at the water, roughly scratching her vagina, her hips, everywhere Draco's hands touched. She rubbed her lips furiously and roughly cleaned her vagina. She scratched her breasts and her hips until long, red welts formed on the surface of her skin. She cried, staring in disbelief at her body.

"Why…." She whimpered softly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few months passed, and while Hermione was not comfortable yet to tell anyone why she was out so late or why she avoided talking or gazing at anyone, she had been feeling better. She was in the library, concentrating on a small book, when she felt it. She needed to vomit; she brought one hand to her mouth quickly and ran out of the library, leaving the students to stare after her quizzically. She turned a sharp corner into a bathroom and ran into a stall, vomiting into the toilet. She sat up, wiping her hair away with a groan. She hugged her stomach, very worried.

"Did I eat something weird, did I get a cold from someone else….." she thought, until she came to the only conclusion she could. She ran from the bathroom, sobbing softly. She ran all the way to the nurse, breathing heavily as she grabbed tightly onto the nurse's shoulders.

"I…need…checkup?" she breathed out heavily. The nurse stared at her strangely but complied, she led her to a closed off bed, and asked her to undress. (Weird for a checkup, but I don't know how else to do it) Hermione went behind the curtain and pulled off her robe and clothing. Before stepping out, however, she noticed several large purple bruises forming where Malfoy had grabbed her. She froze, she didn't want to show those to the nurse who would no doubt ask where she had gotten them.

"Hermione?" the nurse called out. Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith, Hermione stepped out. She heard the nurse gasp, but otherwise she said nothing.

She checked her heartbeat and of course, everything else that came along with a checkup. The nurse smiled as she stepped away.

"Perfectly healthy. Why did you come here?" she asked curiously. Hermione fidgeted with her fingers and looked at the tiled floors.

"Well, my stomach has been hurting and I threw up only moments ago." She said softly. The nurse nodded her head and placed her hand gently to Hermione's stomach. She gasped audibly and looked up at Hermione. Hermione's eyes were large and pleading, begging for her to not say what she so feared. The nurse stood up quickly and bustled away into another room. She came out with her wand and placed it over Hermione's stomach. She whispered softly _tasan ka? Aoi hai ka aka iie.(1) _For a moment, the wand glowed a vibrant white and transformed, slowly, into a bold shimmering blue. The nurse gasped and dropped her wand, staring at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione grabbed the nurse's shoulders as she slumped down.

"Please…." She whispered softly. The nurse nodded solemnly nd Hermione gasped. She lowered her eyes sadly and grabbed at her belly instinctively. Hermione Granger was pregnant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that was chapter one! ******

**Applause for me, -**

**(1) tasan ka? Aoi hai ka aka iie. It's Japanese and by no means accurate grammar, I didn't want it to be perfect. Anyway. Tasan ka? Pregnant? Aoi hai, if yes, blue. Ka aka iie. Or red, if no. **

**So that wand glowed blue and that meant she was preggo! ******

**I really hope you review, it would mean the world to me! **


End file.
